


Mad World

by Maxmerica



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxmerica/pseuds/Maxmerica
Summary: One day Ford has a dream that will change everything





	Mad World

“Where I’m I?” the scientist asked as he found himself floating in an eerie blue room.  
 

“Welcome to my dimension pointdexter.” Came the disembodied voice of the man’s enemy.

“You!” the man shouted immediately becoming filled with fear at the sound of his enemy’s voice. “Why have you brought me here?”

“You know why smart guy.” The villain said getting seedily angrier.

“I’ll never help you!” the man shouted “You tricked me. You aren’t a muse you’re a demon.”

“What was your first clue pointdexter.” The demon said cutting the man off.

“Why are you making me do this? If I complete this project for you your chaos demission will cross into earth!”

“Ugh that’s the point. You know for someone with a PHD you can sometimes be just a dense as your idiot brother.”

“You-You leave him alone!”

“Why do you care? It’s not like he ever did anything for you. Who scarifies everything for their dumber twin? You certainly didn’t.”

“Stop stalling and answer my question!”

“Clam yourself egghead. Don’t you know that earth is actually the insane asylum of the universe and your project will help me liberate those trapped that’s all.”

“I won’t fall for your tricks again!”  
“Maybe your brother would be able to help me.”

“No! You leave him alone.”

“Too late.”  
The man woke with a start suddenly wishing he knew where his brother was.  
  



End file.
